


A Good Boy

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Sam has been working hard all afternoon and needs a break. Luckily, Daniel is right on hand to offer some much needed stress relief





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kayim and enemytosleep for the beta.

Sam frowned at her computer screen and swore under her breath. She massaged her temples and squeezed her eyes closed but when she opened them again but the figures still weren't making sense. Sighing, she hit save and turned the monitor off before rolling her neck until it cracked. She stretched her arms over her head, arching her back and making it pop. She needed a break, needed to relax... and she knew just how to do it. Smiling to herself, she dropped one hand to her side, stroking her fingers through Daniel's hair, finger tips rubbing his scalp. 

Daniel moaned softly, shifting on his cushion and leaned into her touch. 

"You are a good boy, aren't you?" She spun her chair around to face him and leaned over, dropping a kiss to his forehead. "My good boy." Daniel was naked, kneeling on a cushion next to her, the black leather blindfold, a black leather collar, and black leather cuffs binding his wrists to his thighs his only adornment. She couldn't see it from this angle but she knew what he wore inside him, which added to the thrill She ran one hand down over his face to his chest, the leaned in to tweak both tight nipples, making him gasp. She relished the sound, let its effects spread like a dull heat all through her. Then she reached down to wrap her fingers around his cock. He was half hard and he bucked his hips forward, biting down on his lower lip as she played with his cock. "So pretty." She stroked him until his cock was twitching against her palm, his breathing heavy. She pulled away, wiping her hand clean on his arm as he whimpered and pressed his cheek to the outside of her thigh. "I know," she chuckled, patting his cheek. "I know. You want to come." 

Daniel swallowed hard and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Sam pressed a finger over them before he had chance to reply. 

"Not yet," she told him, grabbing the back of his head. She lifted her dress up, hitching her hips to pull her underwear down, then guided his face to her pussy. Daniel moaned and squirmed forward, legs spread wider, as he moved closer to get a better angle, his breath warm against her. "Yeah, you know what to do." 

Her fingers tightened in his hair as he licked along her slit. "Like that, good boy." Sam groaned, her eyes sliding closed. As she praised and encouraged, Daniel continued to pleasure her, licking and sucking until she ran out of words, gasping and panting, hips bucking up. She grabbed at his head, his shoulder, the back of her chair, the edge of her desk. "Oh... oh... I'm coming, I'm coming... oh fuck, oh God. Oh...Ohhh... Daniel!" She threw her head back as she came, her legs wrapping around Daniel's shoulders. 

Breathing heavily, she relaxed, her legs falling open and her fingers combing through his hair. "Fuck you're good at th..." Daniel's lips closed around her clit and she trailed off, groaning, as he sucked. "Oh fuck." 

Panting, Sam scrabbled around on the desk without looking until her fingers found the remote control for the vibrator in Daniel's ass. She switched it on to a low setting and felt him tense between her legs. She gripped the base of her chair with one hand, the other tugging at his hair, moaning and panting as he moaned and panted around her clit. He continued to lick and suck until she came again with a low cry. A third orgasm quickly crashed over her and she trembled with the force, the chair creaking under her as she writhed. 

His lips left her clit, pressing kisses along her inner thigh, making her squirm. She pushed him away with her foot and he fell awkwardly onto his back, with one knee bent and his other leg spread out. He lifted his head and Sam grinned at him as she turned the vibrator up. 

Daniel moaned, loud and long, his hands curling into fists. He bucked his hips up, moans growing increasingly desperate. His voice broke when he called her name, barely more than an inaudible cry, his back arching as he thrust into the air. 

"Fuck you look..." Sam dropped to the floor and pushed him down, crawling on top of him and curling one hand around the base of his erection. 

Daniel groaned again. He pushed his feet into the carpet and rocked down against the plug, thrusting into her hand. "Sam!" 

"Oh yeah," She sunk down onto his cock, taking him all the way in. She leaned forward and kissed him, one hand tangling in his hair, the other bracing herself on the floor next to his head. "Oh fuck, Daniel." She deepened the kiss, teasing his tongue with hers before pulling the blindfold from his face and sitting back. Daniel blinked then ran his eyes over her, grinning at her. “You like what you see?” Returning the smile, she dropped her hand between them to play with her clit. She brought her other hand to her breasts, pinching her nipples through the fabric of her dress. 

Daniel didn't respond with words, instead thrusting up hard. She ground back down, her body trembling as another orgasm shot through her. Throwing her head back, she cried out wordlessly andslumped forward, catching herself with both hands on the ground, Daniel's hard cock still inside her. She tightened herself around him and he panted and trembled, his jaw clenched as he arched and bucked. "Please," he gasped. 

"You can come."

Groaning, Daniel tensed, his back arching off the floor, hips pumping rapidly before he slumped back down. "Fuck," he gasped, eyes sliding closed and breathing heavily. "Thank you." He licked his lips and Sam kissed him again before easing off him. She stretched out on the floor next to Daniel, fingers of one hand idly drawing random patterns on his chest, tweaking his nipples. Daniel shook his head and make a discontented mewling noise, squirming under her hand. "Too much?" Sam asked and Daniel nodded. She kissed his cheek before standing up and grabbing a box of tissues off her desk. 

Sam cleaned herself up and grabbed her underwear from under the table. Pulling them on, she knelt down and used the tissues to clean Daniel up before unbuckling his wrist to thigh cuffs. "OK"? 

Daniel smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. "Oh yeah." 

She returned the kiss, fingers stroking his cheek."Good." Standing up again, she stretched her arms over her head before sitting back down at her desk. "Take your time," she told Daniel without looking down at him. She switched the monitor back on and starting to re-read what she'd written. "I've got a lot to do." She deleted the last paragraph, biting her lower lip as her fingers flew over the keyboard. She paused at a touch to her leg and looked down, unable to stop herself from grinning as she watched Daniel move to kneel at her feet, palms resting on his knees and eyes down. "Oh you really are a good boy." She ran her hand through his hair and caressed the side of his face before turning her attention back to her work. 

~el fin~


End file.
